The present invention relates to prosthetic heart valves. More specifically, the present invention relates to attachment of a suture cuff to the prosthetic heart valve.
Prosthetic heart valves are used to replace defective natural heart valves in patients. The defective natural heart valve is excised by a surgeon and the replacement prosthetic heart valve is attached to the native tissue annulus in the patient""s heart. The prosthetic heart valve includes some type of occluding device, such as a pair of leaflets, which allows blood flow in one direction and blocks blood flow in the other direction.
Most prosthetic heart valves include a sewing or suture cuff, which extends around an outer circumference of the valve. The suture cuff is used to attach the prosthetic heart valve to the native tissue annulus. The suture cuff typically comprises a fabric material, which is configured to be sutured to the native tissue annulus using known techniques.
The suture cuff is attached to the heart valve using techniques such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,969 to Anderson issued Jan. 1, 1974. In Anderson, cords 57 are wrapped around the interior of the suture cuff, which secures the suture cuff in a groove, formed in the outside wall 26 of the prosthetic heart valve.
A prosthetic heart valve having an orifice is configured to allow blood flow through the orifice. A suture cuff extends around an outer circumference of an outer ring. The suture cuff is adapted for attachment to a native tissue annulus of a patient. A weld between the suture cuff and the ring is configured to attach the suture cuff to the ring.